Blue Moon
by MaximumWarrior-of the GAMES
Summary: Everything Bella ever knew changed. Everyone she ever loved left. When someone stumbles back into her life can she handle it or will it be to much? Who is it that can make her feel whole again? BxE. Cannon pairs. ALL HUMAN!
1. Blue Moon

**A/N: This is one of those stories that can be anything…I guess, this was my friends story she only wrote a chapter to it. It was a true story but I changed it a little. Bella tries to talk cheerleader…not to offend anyone some of my best friends are cheerleaders and really smart how about she tries to talk Lauren Mallory…Just incase you get confused those are what all the "LIKES" are for…okay? Message me if you have an idea and want to post it in this story. The first to review will get a character named after them! **

**This story is based on the song "You Belong With Me." By: Taylor Swift-its based on the music video more then anything…just watch and read and you'll understand! Every chapter will be based on a song…(I got this idea from a story I read so DISCLAIMER here!)…if you can figure it out you'll get a special prize or cyber-hug something cool like that!**

**DISCLAIMER: or however you spell it…anyways…sadly I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga or the AMAZING TWILIGHT WORLD….but when I take over the world I will so almost…I guess.**

**END A/N…NOW!**

**Chapter: One- BLUE MOON**

I was walking down the hallway when Lauren and her croutons of friends called the "Plastics"

Caught my attention with what she said…

"Like his name is Edward! He is like, totally, like….HAWT! Me and him would be perfect for each other! Wait I forgot something….like? Yeah that's it, like…." I tuned her out as we walked into the classroom…wait! Edward?

"Lauren? Did you say Edward?" She cocked her head the side….oh cheerleader riiiiiight! "Did you like, say like, Edward like Cullen?" There that should help! She nodded-finally getting it-then she glared…as if to say he's "mine".

I couldn't help myself.

"He's back! He's back!" I squealed while jumping up and down. I felt the eyes of the students in the classroom pierce my back. I looked at the classroom. "I'm on drugs thought I should tell you that's why I've been acting so weird!" I cocked my head to the side…idiots! I turned back to Lauren.

Lauren looked at me in disgust. I smiled at her…ew! I smiled at her!

"Do you like, know what, like class he's like in?" I asked while keeping my cheerleader lingo up.

"He's like, meeting the teachers why?" I was to excited to be mad at Lauren for knowing where he was.

"Oh like, no like, reason! Like! Thanks Lauren!" I said as I ran out of the classroom.

I ran down the hallways searching for his bronze hair-the hair I could see in a sea of people.

I found him in front of a locker that was right BESIDE mine!!!! As I approached him I rapped my arms around his waste and whispered in his ear, "I missed you." Edward spun around really quick and looked me in my brown eyes.

"Bella-Bear." He whispered ever so gently while pushing hair out of my face. Then he gasped taking in my appearance- finally able to tear his eyes away from mine. He took in my pink/blue colored shirt- of course the collar was popped. He smiled when he saw my black skinny-jeans and laughed at my converse- the

eye-lets where multi-colored along with the thread. The converse logo was different colored instead of its classic color black and white. They where higher then high-tops but not knee-high more a boot type shoe.

"Eddie-Teddy!" **(A/N: No ones used it yet so….)** I squealed and jumped him as I rapped my legs around his waist. He kissed the top of my head as we slammed in to the lockers making a very loud and very unnecessary boom. To bad I was to caught up in the smell that is Edward to notice a teacher clear there throat.

"Ahem. Mr. Cullen I see you just met one of our free-spirited students…Ms. Swan." Mrs. Collins (the principle) started disapprovingly . "Please remove yourself from Mr. Cullen." She ended very sternly.

"Sure thing, Mrs. C!" I smirked, "But I kinda like it up here…there's a nice view of certain things." I stated winking at Edward.

"Ms. Swan! Get off of Mr. Cullen!" I love it when teachers get frisky!

"That's what she said!" I said in a sang-song voice-but got off of 'Mr. Cullen' anyways.

"That's detention Isabella." She snapped…well someone must not be pleased.

"What time? Where? Is it Mrs. Seamore?" I asked…oh great!

"Seamore who?" She feel right into it.

"Seamore ass crack!" I burst out laughing! Ah…woo! I'm great! I cant believe Edward left all of this.

"That's Saturday school-" I cut her off.

"I cant come this Saturday." I said automatically panicking.

"And why not Ms. Swan?"

"I'm going to the hospital. To see her." Her face filed with remorse. I hated when people felt bad for me.

"Oh that's fine forget about that and the detention…just don't let me catch you on Mr. Cullen in the future. Okay Ms. Swan? Unless its in the privacy of your own home." She tried to make a joke out of it-to make me feel better. This is why I like Ms. C.

"Sure thing!" I tried to keep my voice light and perky…but I'm sure there was a hint of…sarcasm in there somewhere…

"Off to class now Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen." She nodded and walked back to her office.

I turned to Edward…"Lets Skip."

"Its only my first day!" I smiled at him.

"I know." He smirked at me.

"For you, I guess." I took is hand…ignoring the seizing butterflies in my stomach.

He followed me as we took the familiar path (well at least to me it was) down the hall to the left through the gym out the door past the parking lot behind the big maple-tree, down the muddy hill and into the forest. There was a little bank there where I'd go to clear my mind…or skip…like today. It sounded like a far place to walk but it was rather easy actually it only took about five minuets or so.

"Why did you take me here-"

"I thought you left for good! I was all alone…to face-" I cut him off and myself…afraid I'd give to much information.

"To face what?" He asked sincere curiosity leaking from his voice.

"Nothing…just High School and being alone…all by myself Edward!" I looked up at him and stared deeply into his deep green eyes…the eyes that could hold anyone under there deception. "I just want you back."

"But Bella I am back…"

"But you'll just leave! They all leave!"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Listen to me! I am not leaving!" I looked at him through my tears.

"How do I know your not lying? What happens when I wake up tomorrow and your not here?!" I started panicking. Everyone leaves…and they never…they never come back. First Kyle and everyone else. I never planned on anyone coming back…

"Bella I'm here to stay!" he came forward and rapped me in his arms taking his thumbs and wiping the tears off my cheek.

"Are you sure?" He nodded his head, "As sure as anyone can ever be."

I smiled at him.

"Welcome home Edward."


	2. Beautiful

**A/N Hello. I'm back with another chapter unless all of you or all one of you…have gotten tired of me yet…I hope not cause like Eminem I'm back! This chapter is going to be a little down played…Bella's pretty OOOCCC!…not as big as the first but as big as I can get, I guess…hmmm….I hope you like! **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything in my heart and soul (other then JESUS) belongs to Steph M. And to God…which is good…awkward….moving on…**

**A/N OVER! **

**Chapter Two: Beautiful (remember if you get the artist correct then you get an amazing and awesome prize!!!!! So review!)**

"Ms. Swan. Ms. Swan! Please wake up!" Now being woken up in the middle of US Lit. is bad enough but being woken up to that VOICE! Mr. Woodward's voice was like nails on a chalkboard…as bad as Lauren Mallory's…now that's saying something.

"What Mr. Woodward? Don't you see I am trying to sleep? Hmm? Did you ever think about that? I have practice today and I am worn out! Back off!" Now usually I would talk more respectfully to my teachers…but I'm tired and cranky!

"Ms. Swan! You will not talk to me like that!"

"Uh, I think I will…" I replied putting my head down on the table.

"To the office now! I think you need an attitude check!"

"Well, I think you need a tic-tac. But we all don't get what we want now, do we?" the class gasped…usually I don't act as bad as today…lets just say I didn't have a very good visit Saturday.

**(A/N STORY TIME!!!!!) **

***FLASH BACK* **

_The nurse walked me into the familiar room. I thanked her as she left. The girl on the bed looked so young and innocent. But I knew she would never wake up never be able to tell me she loved me never be able to say goodbye to Kyle. I can't believe that HE would do something so heinous like this to our family, that bastard. I loved him we all did, even this broken and beaten girl. I hate her for doing this also to our family and making him snap. For sending Kyle away. Why would they do this to me, our family. _

_Ever since I was little I looked up to her and him. The perfect couple. Kyle and me always smiling so brightly as they would hug or kiss. Something I really miss. _

_I wonder if he knew. If he knew she was pregnant. I could imagine what he would say "Pregnant!" he'd chuckle sadistically, "Yeah with the devils spawn!" _

_Why though I ask? Why would he do such a thing? They could of always work it out….I'm sure. I thought, as someone cleared there throat. _

"_Ahem. Ms. Swan?" the voice said questionably. _

"_Yes." I said and turned around-and saw a face I never thought I'd see again._

"_Carlisle." I gasped. _

"_Does Edward know?" I knew what he meant…with all the rumors how wouldn't he know? _

_I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. But please Carlisle don't tell him" he shook his head back in agreement. _

"_Isabella, sweetie you have to pull the plug." tears automatically pulled into my eyes. _

"_No I don't." she didn't even say goodbye to Kyle yet! _

"_She's not alive Bella…she's dead inside. The only thing keeping her alive is the life support."_

"_B-but she…she di-din't say goodbye to Kyle or…me." he looked at me sadly._

"_Kyle's dead Bella." _

***END FLASHBACK* **

"MS. SWAN! MARCH YOUR IGNORANT ASS DOWN TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE!! RIGHT NOW!" Wow, I don't think a teacher has ever been that mad at me before! Great, a new accomplishment!

"YES SIR!" I fake saluted-history buffs get so mad when you do stuff like that! Gee, I love America!

He clenched his teeth together and balled his left his while pointing at the door with his right. "Go." he said weird and calmly…so I went, but not to the office.

"See ya, Woody!" I smiled to myself as I walked out of his stupid, hot, stuffy classroom you could hear the disgruntled growl. Woodward had always been a pain in my ass-at least I'm out of there now.

Ladida…di…da….What to do? What to do! Hmm…I'll bother Edward!! I took out my phone and begin scrolling until I found what I needed.

I hit the call button.

**EDDIE TIME!: **

I was in AP Music class when my phone started going off, it was singing "Falling in Love" By: Falling Up.

Which I knew was Bella.

I took out my phone.

"You know I'm in class right?"

**(BOLD BELLA!) **

"**Wow. I didn't think you would answer." **

"Well can we make this short, please? Mr. Monroe looks like he's about to eat me or something." the class giggled Mr. Monroe got madder.

"**Nah, tell him its Bella." **

"Why? How would that make a difference?"

"**Just do it!" she snapped. **

I looked up at Mr. Monroe. "Its Bella." his mouth formed an 'O' shape he busted out laughing.

"Give me the phone." He commanded.

I handed it over. "Bella! Why are you out of class? Or are you calling in the middle of class again?" Bella replied again and he cracked up. "Sure sure. I'll tell him.." he listened again…"Fine. But only for you! Are you coming to practice today?" she replied. "That's fantastic! I'll send him! Thanks for the call!" he listened again. "Anytime! Love you to! Bye."

He handed me my phone. "You are free to go early Edward."

"But there's still and hour left of class." he chuckled.

"Go ahead. I'll see you after school." Oh right! Practice!

"Sure thing sir! See you later." I got my stuff and walked out of the classroom.

Talk about awkward?

**BACK TO BELLAS POINT OF VIEW!: **

I met Edward in the library. You know, one of the MANY places to party in a stupid school.

"Edward! How nice of you to join me!" he looked at me darkly.

"Why did you call me in the middle of class?"

"I was bored! What was I suppose to do?! Sit there and twiddle my thumbs? I think not!" **(A/N MY MOM SAYS THAT ALL THE TIME!!!) **

"How did you get out of class anyways?" he asked curiously.

"Well…I…I…kinda….um…." I trailed off.

"Isabella? What did you do?" he asked skeptically.

"I got kicked out of US Lit." he looked at me with disappointing painted on his face.

"Don't look at me like that!" I looked down at the ground, I hated it when people where disappointed in me…that's the last thing he was before he left…for good.

Edward pushed my chin up with his fingers and turned my face to look at him. His face was back to normal but his eyebrows furled.

"What is going on inside that brain of yours, Isabella Swan?"

**A/N this is 3 pages of love! Review and you get love and prizes! Come one its not that hard to press that button there and write some words!!!! There it is! ^ **

**\\\ /// **

**^ PRESS IT! : (~ and you'll get a (^.^)**


	3. Falling in Love

****

A/N!!!! Chapter 3 is up! And its BAMF!!! Bad Ass Mother Fecker!!! YEAH!!!

THIS CAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FIRST AND AWESOMLY AMAZINGEST VIEWER AND FAVER EVER!!!!! TWILIGHT CRAZY FAN! LOVE YA!!!!

Chapter 3: Falling in Love (don't forget to guess the artists okay? I leave a hint in every chapter! Except the first one.)

****

:)

J J J J J J J **J J J J J J J **

J J J J J J J

"Nothing…its nothing Edward." He raised his eyebrows like he didn't believe me-which I didn't blame him- I was the one, in fact who was lying.

"Isabella! Don't lie to me." He looked pretty angry….I didn't owe him an answer! I didn't owe him anything…he is the one who left and the reason I am who I am.

"I'm just tired Edward, okay?" he gave me a dirty look before going back to his lunch. We where sitting in the cafeteria-with the cool crowd-well Edwards friends…if you could call them friends. It consisted of Lauren and Jessica-who kept trying to grope Edwards leg like a hormonal puppy. Eric and Mike…who looked like lost dogs staring up at me through their eyelashes-which to be honest kind of scared me. Then this chick I didn't know the name of who was staring at her sandwich like an angry dog…well damn! I didn't know this was a table full of dogs! Fits I guess…considering some of them are bitches….

"Eddie," he cringed as Laurens voice hit his ear-cavities. "Like, I was thinking we should, like, go out sometime, you know, like, alone?" She stated giving me a pointed glare-well Edward and I have been hanging out a lot after school-he's only been back for two weeks-though somehow I was able to hide the biggest of secrets and answer the hardest of questions with a simple shake of the head or a mutter of 'out'. I was brought out of my reverie as the girls head-from the end of the-table snapped up to meet Laurens over processed face.

Her and my eyes flicked over to Edwards face to see or guess what he would say. He had his poker-face on.

Edward opened his mouth-to decline I hope- when Jessica's shrill voice broke through the sound barrier…I swear I heard a few dogs howl down in La Push …her voice sounded like a freakin' dog whistle.

"Laur-hen!" Jessica gasped. "You where suppose to ask Eddie if he wanted to go out with _me_!" tears sprang to her eyes, over dramatic much?

"Jess-eca!" Lauren begin but was interrupted by Edward.

"I cant," there's my boy! Declining witches with a single fraise! "I have a date with someone else." My mouth dropped…with who?

That's when I noticed the girl at the end of the tables hostility towards me. That's why she was so sour faced. When Edward mentioned he had a date her eyes lit up-like on Christmas morning! That's when it clicked again…it was with her! This mystery girl….that I didn't know…

Jessica and Lauren turned to the girl. A look of disgust was evident on there faces.

"You. Are standing us up." Lauren said while pointing to herself and Jessica then at the girl. "For that, that, ugly excuse for a human benign?" Ha! She didn't say like! That's like a record for her…oh crap now I'm saying it!!!

I looked over at the girl tears began to spring to her eyes. I don't see why Lauren would say she was ugly. She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She had soft auburn hair that framed her face and amazingly striking crystal blue eyes. I was jealous, no wonder Edward was going out with this goddess. A goddess for a god-I always say. Sometimes I wondered if Edward would ever look at me like he did at her. I wonder if we would ever by able to have a relationship. Every time I love someone they leave and take the others with them. Well you see…I sorta…kinda…have a…crush on…Edward. We've been friends since we where in diapers! How can you not fall for something when you've been with them your whole life? You start to adore them then that adoration turns to like and like turns to love…

Well, lets just say…I was FALLING UP for Edward, and falling hard.

****

(A/N DID YOU GET THE HINT???????? THOUGHT ABOUT ENDING IT HERE BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!)

Well that didn't go as I planned.

I had originally planned to get Edward to cancel his date. When he said no, I asked him why. He said it was because this girl was really important to him…and he didn't want to mess it up. I was too blinded by my envy to be awed by his sweetness.

****

*FLASHBACK!!*

__

"You should just chill with some friends over the weekend." I gave him a pointed look. "Why go to a date that will probably end worst then Britney Spears career." he laughed at that then realized what I was asking of him.

He glared at me.

"Isabella I'm going on this date whether you like it or not." I wanted to burst out into tears but I kept perusing.

"You should just chill over the weekend its only your second week back!" I exclaimed.

"With whom?" I looked down a blush spreading over my cheeks like a rose blossoming.

"Me?" it came out as a combination of a squeak and a question.

He laughed. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Edward if you didn't want to hang out all you had to do was say so!" I cried, in resentment. I hated what this boy could do to me.

Regret came to his face.

"Isabella I didn't-"

"I don't even know her name." I whispered and looked up trough my tears at him.

"Who's name?"

__

"Your dates name."

__

"Isabella she…I…" I looked at his disappointed face-true he didn't know what had happened to me or my family. But he was the only one I had left-the only one I could hold on to.

So I did the only thing I knew how to do-I ran. I ran away from Edward. I ran away from the haunting faces of my past. I ran away from it all. I felt like I was flying-it felt good to be free…that was until I slipped and fell.

****

*END FLASHBACK*

And that's how I ended up here. In this stupid place called a hospital. 

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door. "Bella?" Carlisle's voice answered.

"Yes." I was a little shocked at how my voice cracked. "How long was I out?"

"Four days." he looked at me sadly. "Edward told me to tell you he's sorry. For whatever he did." he's eyes look like he knew but is face told be he wasn't going to say anything.

"What happened?" he looked like he had a laughable expression on his face.

"Well you where talking to Edward and got flustered." he tried to choke back a laugh , "And ran away…you slipped on a wet floor…apparently someone did not look out for floor signs." he laughed.

Oh. Heavens. To. Betsy. No.

My face was a tomato. I was dead. My face was flames!!! Right in front of Edward….FECK MY LIFE!

Who's brilliant idea was it to _run_?!

"Uh…um…well…I…" I was mortified…not only did I just fall on my ass in front of Edward but I couldn't even get words to come out of my mouth in front of his _father_!

Carlisle couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst out laughing. Stupid doctor! Stupid, beautiful, amazing doctors son!

"Well if where done here then I would like to leave." I said as I started removing cords from my body. I hope none of that stuff was important. I started to get off the bed when Dr. Cullen rushed over to me.

"No, no! You cant get up yet!" he stated this as he started putting things on me again. I hate hospitals.

Then my heart stopped.

There he was.

Edward.

The reason I was in this hospital in the first place.

Jerk.

But yet he could still make my face flush when ever I looked at him, that's a serious problem that I am going to have to get fixed. Maybe Dr. Cullen could help…

Edward pulled a bouquet of dandelions from behind his back. He remembered my favorite flower. I was touched my the small gesture. Then I remembered why I was in here.

He walked over to me and I turned my head around and buried it in the stale sanitized pillow.

He huffed. "Bella don't be a baby!"

"Your mom's a baby!" is what I meant to say but instead it came out.

"Yoouer Moom'z a baab!" Edward looked at me quizzically.

"Isabella! I took time out of my day to see you! Don't be so whinny! Talk to me." he pleaded.

I pouted and shook my head.

"Fine then I wont let you leave." my head snapped up.

"You can get me outta here?!" He nodded his head. "Why didn't you say so!?!" I was out of the bed and almost to the door when I realized I was still hooked up to the machines it jerked me back and I landed on my butt…again.

"Hold on rascal." he came and undone me, gave me my clothes and I changed-glade to leave that hell-hole of a place called the hospital.

****

(A/N Hmm that was eventful! A review for your thought? Maybe an awesome character? Hmmm. Much more to come!!! Preview coming up in the story.)

COMING SOO TO A STORY NEAR YOU:

__

"Bella, my dear, what has happened to you?" he looked into my eyes-I turned away.

"Nothing Edward. Everything is fine." I gave him a fake reassuring smile-he saw right through it.

"Dammit Isabella! I'm tired of being lied to! Tell me the truth!" the grip he had on my wrist was getting harder.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He shook our arms together and nodded his head.

I gulped.

"It all started when Renee…"


	4. Heart Attack

**A/N Okay there most of been some confusion, or something. Bella is not stupid…in any way she just acts a little different to hide some….problems she's had in the past…which should be out there in the open some time in the next few chapters.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my 3rd Reviewer! TwiligtLuvr13!!! I give you my heart my lovely! She will be a character in my story called Olivia this character is also shared with the real Reagan! I'm sorry for making you a hoe... And if you review or guess correctly on the chapters/songs you will get a special prize to!!!! So yeah, awesomeness! Thanks!**

**Chapter 4: Heart Attack (don't forget to guess the artists name I believe the hint was in chapter 2! And Anime and Vamp lover aka REAGAN! You don't count!!!!! SO sorry!)**

Two months.

Two long agonizing months.

That's how long Marching Band has been going on.

That's how long until Christmas.

And that's how long Edward and that skanky-ass girlfriend of his have been going out.

Marching Band practice. Meeting Edwards girlfriend. Which one do you think I would rather go do? Pick out my eyelashes one by one until I was eyelash-less OR meet Edwards girlfriend. Eat radio active poison OR meet Edwards girlfriend-I bet you get the point.

Yep Marching Band. My only friend and companion-well other then Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Olivia and-what was I saying again? Oh yeah! Marching Band my one true love!

Edward, of course, was in Marching Band also. I cant escape him! I try so hard but…I'm just to attached.

And that's why I'm going over to the Cullen's house tonight to have a family dinner and meet Edwards girlfriend. Did I tell you how much I dislike her? Cause well I do.

I jumped into my big beat up red truck and headed home to get ready for tonight.

* * *

I knocked on the Cullen's door. I wasn't really ready for tonight. I don't want to meet her. Even though they've been going out for about two months I've never met her-I only saw her at the table that once-she was a grade ahead of us. I stopped sitting with Edward after I found out he had a girlfriend. I mean what's the point in liking someone if they wont give you the time of day?

Esme opened the door and greeted me with a motherly smile. She, like Carlisle, knew about my parents. Somehow no one but the Band and close friends knew about what happened, its amazing considering Forks is so small that I suspect by now everyone would of knew.

She pulled me into her arms. "Hello darling how are you?" I gave the hug all I had and smiled-the mother I never had.

"Just great." I gave her a pointed look. "Is _she_ here yet?"

She laughed probably at the jealousy that most likely was etched into my face. "No honey. Edward just went to pick her up." she put her arm around me. "Come on! I want to show you what I did to the living room!" she took a breath. "I remodeled!"

I followed her to the living room.

"Esme I'm going to have to keep you away from the paint." I muttered as I gazed in awe at her amazing living room.

It was a contrast of colors, light gold's and whites. The couch was white and furry. It looked as comfortable as a cloud-a little slice of heaven. The carpet was a light cold to contrast with the carpet, which laid over a soft mahogany wooden floor. The border on the top and bottom of the wall was a creamy white color. Pictures of the Cullen Family hung around the room. I was shocked to see pictures of me and my once family, we looked so happy.

Then there was one that I lingered on. The one of me and Edward in sixth grade. He had his arm around me and we had those 3D plastic glasses on that they hand out at the movie theater. We had punched the lenses out so we could see properly. My head was cracked back laughing at something he had said, while he was staring at me with a smirk on his face. This picture was definitely not proper living room décor. Well not Cullen living room décor. But yet it seemed to fit. Just another puzzle piece to this little family of ours.

I turned to Esme with my eyebrow quirked up and nodded toward the picture. She understood right away.

"Bella, Edward cherishes you. He's the one who put it up." I blushed.

"That's not possible! He has a girlfriend." she just shook her head and walked out the room. So I took that as an invitation to watch their plasma T.V.

Lets just say the Cullen's where loaded. But I didn't want them for their money I wanted them because…I love them like my own family.

Pansy. Am I right?

Not too long after, the front door opened and in came Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Alice!" I called cheerfully to her. "Jazzy?" he laughed. "How are you guys?"

"We're good Bells." Alice answered for both of them.

Then the door opened AGAIN. And in came Edward and his tramp-I mean girlfriend.

His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Bella!" he dropped Reagan's hand as he ran over to me. I was a little smug about that.

_Your smug about anything Edward does._

That doesn't even make sense!

_It doesn't have to, right? Not when it comes to The Edward Cullen._

Would you just leave me alone?

_Nah-I think it fun messing with you. You get so emotional! Its very amusing Isabella._

We have a very serious problem. My own self-conscious calls me Isabella.

_So, are you going to hug him? Like he is trying to right now?_

Damn! I was so wrapped up in myself-that doesn't sound weird now does it?-to notice that Edward was trying to hug me. I greatly replied.

"Hey Edward." I smiled up at him as we pulled away becoming greatly depressed at the absence of his body.

"How's my Bella-Bear?" I giggled at the nickname and I was about to answer when someone cleared there throat.

"Ahem. Edward who is your little friend." she said with a sickly sweet voice and a bittersweet smile.

"Oh. Yeah." he stated like he suddenly remembered she was there. "Reagan this is Bella. Bella this is Reagan."

I tried to be nice I really did.

"Reagan." I said-maybe a little too bitterly. She glared back at me.

"Bella." she spit out in disgust. "Its nice to meet you."

"Same here Reagan."

_Liar._

Oh, who asked you?

_Your mom._

Are we really playing the immature game now?

There was no response-I don't think that's good.

You could cut the tension with a knife-or an axe. Esme did it with the sound of dinner plates clicking.

"Children! Dinner is ready!" I smiled and inhaled deeply as I entered the kitchen. I love Esmes' cooking.

The room was filled with sweets smell and happy smiles. Well, except Reagan. She looked constipated.

Esme noticed this.

"Darling do you need to use the restroom?" Reagan laughed and blushed-HEY! That's_ MY_ thing.

"No, Mrs. Cullen."

"Then what's wrong?" Ha. Esme didn't ask her to call her Esme. That means she doesn't like her! Score one for Bella!

"Um, I'm a vegetarian. And I cant eat starch-calories you know!" she laughed nervously.

I could tell Esme was disappointed.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I was not told about this. We have some vegetables, green beans?" She asked holding up the bowl.

"Yes ma'am." Reagan replied…she has an A+ for manners.

Hmmm….

What did Edward see in her? A girl that eats NO meat. AND is allergic to starch? That is not a mans girl! Whatever. If I knew anythingabout crushes and guys Edward would be dating me! Not some hoe from Never land Ranch.

"Bella! Bella?" Alice snapped me out of my mental rant. I really think I'm going insane.

_Going insane? When were you ever_ sane_?_

Watch it. If I don't feed you you'll die.

_So will you dumb-ass!_

Hmm…good point.

_Idiot._

No need for name calling!

No reply. There is seriously something wrong with me!

"Yes Alice?" she giggled.

"Can you pass me a roll?"

I blushed... "Sure."

The dinner went well after that-except Reagan shooting dangerous daggers towards me. I guess there is something wrong with the girl.

* * *

**A/N Sorry to my Bestie Reagan. I really do love you my darling, sorry for using your name. Reagan's a totally chill chick and doesn't act like that bitch at all! sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Bella! Wait up Bella!" Ugh that idiot Mike Newton. I turned to Mike with a fake smile plastered to my face.

"Hey Mike! Whats up?" I almost threw up. Gosh, I hate him.

"Um...well." Just spit it out! Be a man! "I was wondering if you'd go to Olivias' party with me?"

_Hell no._

"Um, well Mike, I'm sorry. I don't want to go to the party with you." Ever!

He looked mad.

"Listen to me Isabella. I've asked you out countless times! You are going with me to Olivias' party! Do you understand?!"

_Fuck off._

His hand had moved to my arm crushing it. I was tired of being nice.

"Mike get off me you dick head!"

"No. You've rejected me for the last time!" his grip got tighter.

"Ouch! Mike! Your hurting me!" tears weld into my eyes.

"Are you going to go to Olivias' party?"

_Hell no. _

"Yes"

_Pansy. _

When your in pain and scared out of your mind. You usually don't fight back!

_Whatever. _

"Good," he kissed my cheek as I shuddered. "I expect you to sit with me at lunch to." I nodded.

He moved in to kiss me on the lips, I pulled back.

"Fine, one step at a time." he looked me up and down, taking in my jeans and midnight blue sweater.

"And wear something more...flashy. I like it when my girls show skin." he licked his lips. Is he intent on making me puke?

"No. I'll wear what I damn what please." I said with defiance.

_You go girl. _

"Isabella, don't make me hurt you, okay? Because I will." Was he threatening me?

_I believe so. Whatcha gonna do about it? Fight back. Like your dad taught you. _

Leave Charlie out of this!

_Just do it!_

No.

_It's your funeral. _

Your not invited.

The voice in my head snarled.

The warning bell rang.

"Shit. I'll see you at lunch." that's when he rain to his class.

I was still shocked. I didn't like Mike and he knew it. I never thought he would snap, like that. I was disappointed in myself for not fighting back like Charlie taught me to. But I was also mad because if Edward was here and if he would have given me a ride to school like he usually did instead of that bitch of a girlfriend I wouldn't have been in this situation.

I couldn't be mad at Edward though, no matter how much he may of hurt me. When my world came crashing down I'd made a vowel not to trust anyone, and damn it! I was going to keep it!

First period passed by uneventful and second and third I wish I could say the same for fourth. The period I had with Edward and Mike. Great.

I took my seat. Mike sat in front of me and Edward sat beside me. I could tell there was going to be some drama.

"Hey Bella." Edward said. His voice and the scrape of his chair.

"Edward." I nodded towards him. If Mike saw me talking to him it would spill disaster.

He noticed my indifference.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

_Tell him what's going on! He can help you!_

No! He'd just get hurt in the process!

_When are you ever going to start listening to me?_

When your real?

_Touche. _

I could feel Edward staring at me, but he didn't ask further questions.

I stiffened as Mike sat down in front of me.

"Hey Bella!" he said to enthusiastically. Does he not remember what happened this morning? Does that mean I don't have to go to the party?

_Yeah right_.

"Can't wait for the party tonight! Its going to be a blast." he waggled his eyebrows, winked and turned around in his seat. I gagged.

Edwards' mouth fell open as he stared at me.

"Your g-going to O-Olivias' p-party with Mike!" He sputtered out.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I always thought you didn't like him" Aww...he was looking out for me.

_Remember he's the reason your in this situation. _

He's not entirely at fault.

_He is and you know it_.

Shut up! You don't know anything!

"Well, he kind of grew on me." I lied smoothly as I shrugged my shoulders.

Edward just shook his head and turn towards the front of the class. Spanish past in a blur. I got called on and Edward told me the answer, that was the only contact we had for the rest of class. When the period was over he rushed out of the class. Probably to reach Reagan. Those to sicken me.

And of course Mike had to catch up with me and MAKE sure I was sitting at lunch with him. Which of course reminded me that I had to go to the party with him.

I was a little pissed off. I don't want to sit with this prick. I don't want to go to the party with him…HELL! I don't even want to look at him!

We reached the cafeteria, his clammy hand holding mine. We walked through the line and got our food. That's when I realized that I had to sit with Edward at the popular table. Which means I have to look at Reagan's stupid face.

Oh joy, I was in for a _fantastic _lunch experience!

Lunch was crazy it was involved with dangerous glares, death questions and dirty hands-Mike was rubbing it all over me, his hands that is and I couldn't even tell him I wanted to stop with fear that he would hurt me.

Gawd, someone just shoot me already!

* * *

School went by…awkwardly. Mike wouldn't leave me alone and Edward wouldn't talk to me…I mean what did I do to deserve this fate?

I didn't have Marching Band practice for which I was thankful, but sad. Maybe I could of used it as an excuse not to go to the party.

Alice, by Mikes' command was coming over to play dress up. I get to have two joyous hours of being a rag doll! My life is so fuging messed up!

She dressed me in a hot pink mini skirt that had lace on the top and a hot pink button up shirt with four buttons undone to revile a white lacy camisole. She let me wear knee-high pink chuck taylors. She lightly curled my hair and applied some light make up.

By the time 7:30 came along I was already in Mikes car on the way to Olivas party. Olivia was on of my closest friends she was unusually very hyper and never stopped talking. She like grabbing people butts and humping random pedestrians-trust me, that's how we met. Olivia was very pretty. She was a few inches taller then me and had long blonde hair and pretty blue-green eyes. She was one of the smallest people I know, well, other then Alice. Olivia's butt was pretty big though-that made for easier greetings. She was in the marching band too and played the piccolo. I never got to see her much considering marching band season was over.

Mike tried running his hand up my leg a couple of times but I never let him get far. I smacked him off and he couldn't do anything about it since he was driving…or so I thought.

His hand crawled up my leg again…and what made it really annoying was the fact that it was all sweaty and sticky! I smacked it away and thought I had won…his hand came back out of know where and smacked me in the face. I yelped in surprise and my head bounced of the window and hit the dashboard…I was stunned I didn't think Mike could be so….so….abusive!

I looked in the side mirror and saw that there was a small bruise already forming.

"Son of a bitch! Mike what the hell was that?!" I looked over at him and he was smiling a smile that mad my stomach knot.

"If you don't do what I tell you to, the hit will be much more…painful...next time." I cringed…what would this freak do?

But me being me just snorted, said whatever, and slid out of the car.

Olivas house was big and prestige. It had white corals and moss growing over them. The windows where stain glassed. The door was…a master piece just by itself. It was a glorified grave gray color and was made out of brick like a castle. (A/N MY FRIENDS HOUSE LOOKS LIKE THIS! ITS AMAZING!) The driveway was circular. And there where to stone lion heads on either side of the house...I was surprised no one broke them yet.

I was jealous.

Kids where everywhere; in the driveway, behind the bushes, hanging from the balconies. Olivia was going to have one hell of a mess to clean up.

Mike took my arm and led me to the front door, he didn't even knock, just walked right in. Even I know that's rude! And heck I called a teacher in the middle of class! Mike never had the balls to do that, what is this boy _on_? And where can I get some?

I was brought out of my clinical thoughts on how to score some when a little ball of passion tackled me.

"Bella! Bella! You're here! You're here!" Olivia squealed repeatedly in my EAR!

Then she looked over and saw Mike staring at here…with lust in them…gross. "And you brought a boy…"

I grimaced, "If you could call him a boy." Mike shot me a glare and I new I would pay for it later so I shot in a quick. "He's a man." he seemed pleased about that…at the moment.

Olivia laughed. "Your so precious, come on and dance with me!" she giggled.

"Um…I'm sorry Olivia but she's my date…you'll have to get you own." Mike stated…proudly.

"It's okay Mike! There's plenty to go around!" I said hoping he would let Olivia intrude.

"Nah! Don't worry Bella! Jakey-poo is here! I'll go dance with him!" PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!

Mike smiled…which is _never _a good thing. "Okay sweet-cheeks maybe we can meet up later?" he had the suggestive and provocative tone that sent shivers up my spine.

"Uh…ahem…I don't know…my cat…fire…sister…ugh…dumpster…" she mumbled something about her sister being in the dumpster and her cat on fire and ran out to safety.

_Why can't sweet, hot, _nice _boys be attracted to me? _

_I guess you got the short end of the stick._

Hey! No need for dirty jokes! (A/N CUE LAUGHING ON THE FLOOR ROLLING AROUND AND STUFF!)Your so childish.

_As long as it keeps me away from you._

No reply.

Mike cleared his voice. "Lets dance."

He took me and we started dancing…not that I wanted to. I could tell he was getting agitated since I wasn't dirty dancing. I refused to do that! Refuse! Refuse! Refuse!

Mike pushed me and stated that he was going to get something to drink. I nodded all the while smiling inside, maybe I could get the hell out of here.

Or at least out of his sight. I walked up the stairs admiring the family pictures of Olivia Filliatruae family. Mr. and Mrs. Filliatraeu looked so made for each other. Just like Carlisle and Esme. Laureen (A/N not LAUREN THE BLEACH BLONDE TRAMP! Okay?) looked so sweet and innocent, she was in eighth grade. I smiled to myself to rapped up in my thoughts to notice the figure I ran into on the stairwell.

I blushed, "I'm sorry-"

"Bella!" I was immediately engrossed in a hug.

I would notice that scent anywhere.

"Edward!" I smiled up at him, "I haven't seen you in…well forever!"

"I saw you yesterday Bells." He chuckled and I turned bright red.

"So…your point is?" he laughed again…I love hearing that sound.

"Lets go talk somewhere."

I blushed as my heart sped up. "Sure."

We walked down the hallway. Going to the last door and knocking to make sure no one was in there…you know…doing stuff. We didn't get an answer.

We opened the door and walked in, I saw something that shocked me into freezing and I'm pretty sure it shocked Eddie-boy too.

**I hope you enjoyed it! It took forever to right! I'm just joshing you! I would not end it right here! But at the end read the others note! ITS VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!! Thanks! ~3~ **

I gasped, and I heard Edward gasp to. The people inside where still going at it. But we knew who it was.

It was Reagan and Mike.

Though honestly, I don't know how Mike got up here through the kitchen-that's when I realized the other stairs by this door.

I looked over at Edward and saw anger and shock and…and sadness all over his face.

That's when he went ballistic.

"You little tramp! Why would you do that to me? We were dating! I gave up everything for you! I even gave up the girl I really liked!" Wait? He liked someone else? I was searching my head for a girl he liked. Nope, no one. I came up empty. People should listen to me! I knew she was a hoe when I met her!

I wasn't even mad at Mike for "cheating" on me…he can go to heck for all I care. And I don't, not at all.

I realized Edward was still yelling and that he had gotten closer to Mike and Reagan. Reagan was cowering and Mike was smirking as if to say "I banged her first."

Edward marched in and punched him right in the face. And I don't mean just a punch he continued over and over until I intervened.

"Edward! Stop! He's out cold! Lets go!" I started pulling on his arm. "Come on!"

He pushed me off and I fell to the ground. This shocked me, Edward was never violent towards me.

"Edward." I spoke softly, get his attention. "It's time to go." I spoke with authority.

Reagan had slipped out-probably to go get help for that idiot boy.

Edward stared at me. He was beautiful even with blood on his hand and shirt from punching Mike. His eyes where a blazed and his hair was even more messier then usual. He was breathing heavy and his body was in a ridged stance. I never felt more lust or attraction to him. Note to self: Make him angry more often.

"Edward what happened in there?" he shook his head as in not to answer.

"Edward," I stopped moving-heart broken that he wouldn't talk or even look at me. "What's wrong?"

"You where there Bella, you know what's wrong!" he exploded on me.

"You didn't have to beat the shit out of Mike though." I breathed in, "that was pretty uncalled for."

"I'm sorry if I damaged your little boyfriends pretty face." Edward said bitterly.

"Edward what is up with you! You never acted this way before!" I hate it when people get so emotional!

"Because my girlfriend FREAKIN' cheated on me! That's why I'm so pissed!" his breathing was getting harder and more labored. His body was tensed and his fist where clenched.

Then it all happened.

He looked at me and then looked back at the house and noticed my bruised face for the first time. He smirked and then said the most stupidest and random thing ever.

"Your face looks like a bruised banana." it was so light from our original stance that I couldn't help but laugh.

He joined me and it soon turned to crying, me out of joy from laughing and Edward from…well…I don't really know.

He collapsed in my arms and we fell to the ground. Whimpering as he did so.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Where did I go wrong?" I tried to comfort him the best I could.

I ran my fingers through his silky-smooth hair.

"Edward babe, you didn't do anything. The bitch doesn't know what she's missing out on." I ran my fingers over his face memorizing it.

"Bella, please. Don't talk about her like that." I was shocked.

"Why the hell not? She just cheated on you Edward. She created adultery! The greatest sin!" he jaw clinched when I mention her cheating on him.

"I thought she was the one! Bella cant you see? I thought she was the one…" he trailed of, tears coming to his eyes again, even though they were closed I could tell. He had a strain to his voice.

My heart broke into tiny pieces.

He never even thought about me in that way.

_Why would he? I mean your you! Plain, average, broken, ridicules Isabella Marie Swan! Why would anyone want you? Want to even be _around _you? You probaby smell too._

"You thought she was the one?" my heart broke even more and my voice was soft as I felt him nod his head against my lap.

Why me? Why most all these bad things happen to me?

Edwards eyes flew open. "What do you mean, Bella?" Shit. Did I say that out loud? Frick!

"Um…nothing?" Good cover Einstein! Where'd you come up with that?

I hesitated!I can see that! Everyone can see that!

Edward stared at me, as I tried to deny what slipped out.

"Bella, my dear, what has happened to you?" he looked into my eyes-I turned away. Looking at the forest the surrounded Olivias house in this small town of Forks.

"Nothing Edward. Everything is fine." I gave him a fake, faint reassuring smile-he saw right through it.

He moved from his spot in my lap in a flash and I was naive to actually miss his warmth. His hand shot out lightning fast and grabbed my arm, with a bone crushing force.

"Dammit Isabella! I'm tired of being lied to! Tell me the truth!" the grip he had on my wrist was getting harder. Tears started clouding my vision. His face was full of anger. It frightened me even more.

I was even more surprised to see curiosity and concern and…love? Nah.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He shook our arms together and nodded his head yes. I took that as a yes…but could I? I mean, really? Could I trust Edward?

I gulped. I haven't told anyone! Why would I spill all of these secrets for Edward? Why is he so special?

_Maybe its because your in love with him._

Uh? I don't care! I'm not telling him.

"It all started when Renee…"

* * *

****

IMPORTANT!!! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANTA!! Okay you should all love me for this and be thankful! This is like 5,481 something words including A/N's! Um I wont be on for a while my great-grandpa just died and my brothers coming home. I guess the good news is I get to experience something new as a funeral but I doubt I'll be happy about this. So a long chappie (British slang for homie!) for a long absence. We find out what happened to Bella the next chappie! Um yeah I want to get to at least 15-20 reviews! So get to reviewing and reading! Recommend me in your stories please! Be my disciple! Spread the word! Dont forget to guess the song/titles author okay? this on is easy! the hint is in chapter 2 or 3! When Bella calls Edward that was your hint get to it. Sorry Reagan you cant guess! Thanks love and applesauce!

LOVE YOU MY CHAPPIES!-I am the real Alice-Cullen OR Xena you know what i prefer Big Z so yeah!

Big Z

__


	5. Whatever It Takes

****

A/N: Lil' Bit here ITS MY BIRTHDAY! REVIEW FOR MY B-DAY AND CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!!!! I'm just asking for a favor! If you have any suggestions or critiques for this story just tell me! I'll enjoy hearing from you! Thanks! And in all seriousness...I work really hard on this story and I would love it if you guess would review more often. I'm not updating until I get 20-25 reviews. Don't forget to guess the artist of the song title which this chapter is named after.

-Lil' Bit

Previously on Blue Moon:

"It all started when Renee…"

I took in a deep breath.

"…started going to palates." I laughed a sick, bitter laugh. "She met her instructor named Phil." I shook my head. "I don't blame her for having an affair with him…even though he was seven years younger. Things had been bad lately, really tough actually. Everyone was stressed.

"They had recently sent Kyle-you remember Kyle, right? My older brother? Well they sent him to a school for miss-behaved teenagers, so Renee got involved with the younger man and Charlie eventually found out."

I started choking up at this part, tears were still streaming down my face-pouring out of my eyes.

"Charlie was already bent out of shape, Grandpa Robert had just passed away so when he needed his family the most-they were gone.

"He walked in one afternoon, pretty early off of work and Renee was pretty late from palates-which really was just an excuse to bang Phil before Charlie got home-it carried out too late and Charlie walked in on them. Just like you with Reagan."

He cringed-but I couldn't stop I continued going.

"Charlie went ballistic he took his gun and shot Renee and Phil. With one bullet killing Phil in a instant, Renee was and still is in a coma-she's the one I always go to visit.

"I guess he was mad at Kyle for driving his wife to cheat-so I recently found out that Charlie went out there and k-" I chocked, he wasn't dead was he? "and killed…Kyle."

Edward looked at me with pity in his eyes.

"I came home late that night, I was working on a project with Angela and Ben.

"I walked up to my parents bedroom to see that bloody mess." a shiver ran down my spine. My eyes harden just as my heart did those few years ago.

"Charlie had escaped and is still out there. All that was left was a note." I finished the horrible ghost story with a nod and looked away.

"What did the note say?" curiosity leaked from his voice.

I tensed and a simple, "I'll show you later!" squeaked out.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Bells. I had no idea." some how his sorrow voice and reason had no affect.

It was out. This terrible, terrible secret of mine was out. Sure people knew they where dead and that it was Charlie's fault. But they didn't know the full story. Or how I felt when I saw Phil, eyes open, non-breathing, back hunched over Renee in mid thrust…blood everywhere.

And Renee, my mom. Breathing-barley. Heart beating painfully slow. Just as my own heart had stopped. Who could be as cruel as to kill someone they once loved?

Though I think a part inside of me knew, if Charlie ever came back, that I would forgive him.

I mean, isn't that what life is all about? Making mistakes, forgiving those mistakes and then going back to normal? A great family again?

__

How can it go back to normal if there is no family? They're all dead, remember?

My reasonable side argued. _How could you forgive a monster? Someone that ruined everything? First with Kyle then Renee and then your life? _

Okay! I get it. How is it possible to forgive the unforgivable?

__

I mean he scarred you! You'll never be the same! Your broken! Without hope. Al-

Okay that's enough! I honestly get it!

__

I was only making sure.

Whatever.

I was brought out of my reverie when Edward asked me a question. One I didn't particularly want to answer.

"So what has it been like? You know, without parents around?" I sighed.

"Okay, I guess, no one to tell me to do my homework." I love my lame excuses of jokes…Edward gave a pity laugh.

"Do you like being alone?" he seemed as though he was hesitant.

"I've gotten used to it…but yeah, I don't want to be alone forever. My house is too quiet and when ever I pass Renee and Charlies' bedroom up I think of them and it gets harder. Same with Kyle. Sometimes I'll just sit there and…and think."

"About what?"

"Everything. The life I had, the life I miss. And then I'll stare. At everything. Kyles bed. My parents bed-did you know that if you stare hard enough you can still see the blood stains? Sometime I stare until they morph into something else. Something happier. Like a scarlet butterfly. But when that happens it reminds me of this book I read in the 8th grade about adultery. "The Scarlet Letter" when I see morphed letters in the blood…it reminds me of the A. And I think about how ironic that is." I looked at him. "I'm sure you didn't want to hear this sob story." I looked at the ground suddenly interested in a beer bottle.

"Isabella! You're my BEST FRIEND(that's the hint of their relationship, for now and those that who wanted to know. Its kind of flirty.) this is important to you, and most definitely me." he sighed and took a deep breath in. "If we wanna make this work, you have to let me in, even though it hurts." he lifted my chin so my eyes met his. "Do you understand?"

"Shit! I don't understand anything! I don't understand why God chose me! Why he let all these bad things happen to me! Why my family fell. Why you left. None of it! Exactly nothing!" My breathing had picked up...and...wow...embarrassing. Like a vacuum cleaner.

"I did it to you too. Didn't I? By leaving I hurt you even more." He hung his head as I whispered;

"Yeah." I guess he was shocked or something that I would agree. Whatever.

I let out a shaky breath and couldn't help but laugh at Edwards face-he was gaping his mouth hung open! The laughing soon came to crying as I sat there my head in Edwards lap.

* * *

Edward drove me to his house that night. I tried to deject his invitation...but he went all, "No friend of mine is staying alone in some ratty old place...." blah blah blah. But by the time we already got there I was passed out. Apparently I feel asleep in Edwards room. Half of his family didnt believe that we only "SLEPT." As Emmett put it.

Do you think that if I had the chance to do anything to that crazy-assed sex god of a man that I would have?

You bet! I wouldn't be writing about it I would be going back for seconds....or thirds...or fourths...

Bad! Bad! BAD GIRL BELLA! You know what happens when you think like that! Okay just need to calm down...

"Bella, how can we believe that you and Edward didn't do anything-when he looks like that? I mean, look at that hair!" Emmett cracked out while pointing to Edwards infamous sex hair.

"Emmett, I hate to burst your bubble, but Edwards hair always looks like that." I stated running my hands through his soft and flawless hair.

"Hmm...that's true..." Emmett's eyes lit up, crap! That means hes thinking!

_Which is never a good thing! Hurry Bella get out of there while you can!!! _

Good idea!

I tried to back out nonchalantly before Emmett got out that brilliant thought of his-his brain usually has to process things, which usually takes awhile.

"Unless," Crap! Hurry find something shinny to distract him with! Fuck, too late. "Unless you guys go at it all the time!"

And right on cue, Rosalie raised her perfectly flawless model like hand and smacked Emmett in the back of his head.

"Ow! Rosy! What was that for?!" she smirked.

"What do you think? Its for being an idiot!" Me and Edward cracked up at that.

Emmett looked dumbfounded. "Oh."

He lowered his head and sulked. Rose whispered something in his year, which immediately made him happy-in more then one area if I may add. He dashed up the stairs Rose slowly walking up behind him.

"Men." Rose and I both said at the same time.

We laughed as Edward rolled his eyes.

I swear...what are cheesy happy endings for anyways? Am I right?

Wrong.

You see no matter what, there will never be a happy ending. No laughing or hugs or kisses or frolicking through freaking springtime freaking flowers for freaking me! Honestly, if there was ever a so called happy ending for me it better be served on a freaking silver platter for all the freaking shit I've been through. And I want it handed to me by Jesus Christ himself. (Cause hes amazing in EVERY single way! Happy B-day man!)

And thetas just the start of my list of demands...

**A/N I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. But I would like to rant a little bit if ya'll don't mind. I worked really hard and writing this chapter wasn't easy. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review me or criticise i don't really mind if which you choose. In an earlier chapter I mentioned that I wanted 15-20ish reviews well...I got 10...not what I wanted. This is my early Christmas present to you guys. Please review as my Christmas present. Lets aim for...20? Okay....that's only 10. So if everyone reviews each chapter...then we'll have a pretty close estimate of 20. Thanks guys and in case I don't update in a few days before Christmas or on Christmas I'm just going to go ahead and Wish you happy holidays...don't want to offend you if your Jewish or African American and celebrate Kwanzaa. Merry Christmas to all the Christians....and Jesus....hmmm.....and what ever Muslims celebrate... **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! **

**Oh..PS: Its my BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!! 14teen to be exact!**

**-Lil Bit.**


	6. Yeah

**A/N Man, its been a while…like a year? Haha I don't know. But I have been busy so…I will always come back I promise! No matter if it takes a day, a week, a month or a year I will be back! I'm like the terminator…or SpongeBob or a bad soap opera…anyways, the point is I will be back.**

**I started this story in 8th grade, I never realized how immature I was! Wow, the cussing in this story is crazy, so I will stop that, I kind of want to start it over completely…but I wont…**

**I realized how OOC Bella is, I will fix that…**

**LETS DOUGH EEEET!**

**Chapter Six:**

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bellaaaaaa, BELLAAAA! BELLA!" I opened my eye to reveal a pixie like figure.

Alice.

"What do you waaaaaaant?" But since my face so happened to be buried in the pillow it came out like, 'Wha doh youh whaaaan?" I'm surprised she understood, but then again it is Alice.

"What happened with you and Edward last night?" She's referring to the fight we had that night about me staying at the Cullen's house, which he won of course. Because hello! I was trying to sleep! In Edwards bed…

"Ask him." She glared at me as I closed my eyes and attempted to go back to bed. I felt movement as Alice's little dancer like feet danced out of Edwards room to find him, wherever he may be.

The whole Cullen house hold now knew about my predicament. Carlisle had promised that he would keep me safe, just in case Charlie came after me.

And I made the decision awhile ago, that if Charlie did come back, that we would talk things through…and that I would forgive him.

No matter what happened between now and then.

When I told Carlisle that, he was calm and nodded his head. Esme smiled at me, as a way of saying congrats Bella! Way to be the better man! Rose and Emmett just had this blank stare on there face. Which was odd? I don't know, they're weird sometimes. Alice looked worried, but I smiled at her and tried to ease he worry…it didn't work.

Everyone was taking it so well, that when I got to see Edwards reaction it shocked me.

He was shaking because he was so mad. His fists were balled and he was glaring at me. I'm surprised he wasn't foaming at the mouth.

"Why would you take that-that…jerk back? You see what he did to you? He killed your whole family! He left you with nothing…nothing." He took a deep breath. "Does that not bother you?"

"Edward? When you love someone, and it's true eternal love…then you'll forgive them no matter what they do." I hinted this towards him as well.

He stormed out the room and we haven't talked since. And I've been in his room since. Speaking of which…

I got up and yawned. Bath time!

My whole body ached from the epidemic of the past couple days. I went into Edwards bathroom and started the bath. I put some soapy stuff I found under his sink. Man, does Edward have a lot of product or what? There's like six different kind of shampoo and conditioner and a TON of gel. I took some of the matching shampoo and conditioner, stripped and got in the tub.

The hot water felt good against my bare skin. I started putting some shampoo in my hair and massaging it until my scalp felt raw. I needed to get his filth off of me.

I heard the door creak open, my head snapped out of the water and turned towards it.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my tone holding shock and annoyance towards the figure at the door way.

"What am I doing, what are you doing?" Edward glared at me.

Eh, I guess he was still mad about earlier.

Whatever.

I smirked and sunk back into the bath as Edward sighed and left.

**A/N I know, not a good chapter, not at all. I hate it. Ugh. Oh well, it's a filler. I'll do better next time.**


End file.
